


if it was you

by darlingnana



Category: NCT, hyuckmin - Fandom, nahyuck - Fandom
Genre: How do I tag?, M/M, NAHYUCK RISE, fluff dw, kajskasjaks, not really an angst but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingnana/pseuds/darlingnana
Summary: I wouldn't mind giving him smooches and hugs at all but why can't he let me?





	1. jaemin's pov

**Author's Note:**

> that's it I love nahyuck

as Jaemin expected, he thought he'll be sitting next to Donghyuck again.

he was expecting something might happen again. After lurking into twitter for some reason, he found one the most searches,

when will jaemin and donghyuck breathe next to each other again, and wont act like they hate each other? 

he wished it was only an act, maybe for him he wished it wasn't. it's just that donghyuck wouldn't even give the love he wanted, the little hugs and kisses he gives to the other members

he just wanted donghyuck to treat him like how he treat the other members too. there is one time jeno had asked him, "why aren't you talking to haechan?" after that he had been thinking why hasn't he talked to him with the things he wanted to talk to. 

he thought donghyuck might not want him to talk, that he is annoying or what, but... 

"isn't it me who does not want it? why am I even running away" 

he was. atleast he also thought that it was his fault.

x

another day, another reason for jaemin to think quiet alot of things 

by the mean of 'alot of things' lee donghyuck was one of that. he couldn't help but think of the latter 

how his heart flatters and his stomach gets funny whenever he think of him, look at him or just feel him by his side.

thinking how much he wanted to hold his hand, to kiss him, to smell his scent because donghyuck's scent is the best, how he wanted to hug him so bad and wake up with donghyuck right by his side. is he inlove? he didn't knew. atleast. 

nevermind, he actually is inlove with him but the thing is... he is a coward

not knowing what to say whenever he wanted to approach hyuck so he could just watch from afar and think about him. 

and when he has the courage and confidence to walk up to him he always duck up, it was just hard for him to approach donghyuck you know? he was scared to be ignored or to be avoided. because he knew hyuck too well, he knew how hyuck really avoid whatever he dislikes. 

he was afraid. what a coward.

he wished the time could go back at the start, so that he wont be such a coward like he is today.

"you're shy because he is too beautiful nana, but that doesnt mean you aren't beautiful as him too. you wouldn't know not unless you man up and approach him. do it for love man!"


	2. donghyuck's pov

na jaemin, everytime his name was said. all donghyuck had ever think is na jaemin in his arms. how he wished he had hugged him for too long.

he still wish to kiss him and pat his fluffy hair because he finds it cute and adorable, he wanted to give all the love the boy deserves. he wanted. 

but being him, he wanted to get close to him more. but to dismay he always end up stopping midway, like jaemin, he is a coward too. it just saddens him because he couldn't do anything, because of his busy schedule and being away for a long time, he had grew distant to him. and now they are promoting together again, he still feels awkward around him. 

they may seem the longest and closest bffs out of the group along with jeno, yet jaemin had grew closer to jeno and donghyuck to mark more. 

there was once donghyuck had thought about jaemin while looking up at the sky full of stars somehow the stars had reminded him about the lidol boy, he could see the stars,

sparkling,

shining,

so bright.

he had thought that, he was so close to him yet he seems so far away. he wanted to touch him but he couldn't reach him. closed his eyes and wished, one day? he'll be in my arms and one day he'll be mine and he can call me mine too. but it's too impossible and he had thought those kinds of thing are just those cliches stories he sometimes read. 

it was hardly impossible. 

you're a coward too man. 

x

once donghyuck arrived home first than jeno and renjun. they went to the mall together to buy some things but the two decided to roam around more so he went home first, at first the house was quiet but then once he got into the kitchen he heard chopping noises and smoke coming out. and he knew who it was just by smelling the food,

soybean paste stew. 

he knew who it was, 

as he got noticed the pretty boy looked up to him and smiled,

"hyuckie, I bet you're hungry. wait for a bit okaaay~" how he missed that tone in his voice. he missed it ever since he went on tour. after a few minutes, the food was serve infront of him. he tasted it and realized, how missed it, how jaemin cooking for him was so warm and delightful, he missed jaemin's cooking. 

"how is it?" jaemin asked him with bright eyes, they were sparkling. at that moment donghyuck knew he couldn't resist the boy's bright shiny puppy eyes that seems like it was anticipating him to say it was good. 

"it was so delicious, I missed it." he said, he was happy when he saw jaemin's smile grew bigger as he joined him in eating. as he noticed they were alone, just by themself togther. the atmosphere was somehow comfortable, cozy and it felt home. he was home, with his brothers, with jaemin by his side. 

but he wanted more, he wished it was more than this, he wished he could cuddle him right after this. setting that aside, 

"i'm happy," donghyuck blurted out. as soon as he realized he got flustered, cheeks turning red but somehow, "i'm happy too hyuckie." the boy beside him said smiling, well. He wanted more but,

as long as jaemin is happy, donghyuck is happy too.


	3. 💚

his scent, his voice, his pretty face.

he never fails to amaze me at how great of a performer he is, he is such a pure talent. I wonder if i could also make him say that I am his.

somehow, jaemin grew tired. he grew tired of looking at donghyuck and not approaching him, he grew tired of his self from being a coward, he grew tired of tailing behind donghyuck's back.

he gets tired then confident then get scared. 

it was as if he never knew he would be this crazy, just because of a certain boy, lee donghyuck.

what are these weird tingles in his body whenever he hears donghyuck singing. his blood rising up as if he got energized when donghyuck acts cute around him

his excitement that he couldn't even hide. is he going crazy? yes. because of who? lee donghyuck.

[at night]

he cant fall asleep, still thinking about him, he is alone in his room tho. jisung is sleeping at chenle's house so he is currently alone at their room. 

[knock knock]

the knock made him jumped out of his bed, his heart beating so fast, who could it be at this time?

"jaem?" honey voice, lee donghyuck's 

donghyuck then sat beside jaemin who is still recovering from the sweet honey voice he heard awhile ago

after snapping, he came back to his senses

"really? at 2 am hyuck?" he asks, donghyuck just smiled while nodding and made himself comfortable at jaemin's bed

"you know, day's been pretty hard lately. we've been working nonstop" donghyuck said and closed his eyes, somehow, donghyuck felt at peace considering he also hasn't been able to sleep 

because he felt like something was missing, and now, that missing thing is found.

jaemin's comfort. home.

and for jaemin, considering hyuck's statement. what he really said is true, he also understood donghyuck's situation. 

been touring, then practicing and promoting for the comeback, the smtown, and alot more to come.

"donghyuck, I like you." he blurted out, the weird feeling is out again, his heart about to go crazy again, strong as ever.

"you know, I have always wanted to hold your hand, kiss you, compliment you alot, make you feel really really really special. I never knew that I would be really so inlove with you hyuck. I had always wanted to tell you but actually doesn't have the courage to. I know i'm a coward but i'm afraid, that you might not like it because you only wants us to be friends but it's okay. it's just that you dont seem to want me at your side at all sometimes and I get really sad because of that, I think that you wouldn't like m—" 

k i s s

well, he didn't expect that at all. so? does he like me too then?

what an idiot.

"jaem, I didn't knew you were this actually so ducking oblivious." 

"so you like me too?"

"no, I love you." then again, they kissed until none of them could easily breathe.

as for jaemin,

I wouldn't mind if it was you,

I wouldn't mind if you kiss me,

I wouldn't mind if you hug me or annoy the hell out of me,

I wouldn't mind you staying beside me and sing your heart out or dance to whatever song you hear,

I wouldn't mind at all as long as my donghyuck is happy, 

As long as it's you, I wouldn't mind at all.

"to my lovely hyuckie, would you mind if I take you to the most beautiful scenery you had never seen before?"

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos uwu n ways always remember you're an important valid person sOOOOO smile and no hate spread love <3


End file.
